mistxfandomcom-20200214-history
Brittany Gaddon
Briittany Gaddon (January 21st, 1995) was born in Passion Point Florida to Carl Gaddon and Tina Gaddon. Her mother was taken by The Magic Man when she was just three years old. She never knew her mother. Her father became a drug addict after that. Her father was slightly abusive to her growing up, but the two do have good memories together. Brittany always hated The Magic Man because he didn't take her father instead of her mother. She and Tim Conway were close because she was often coming into the station. She would later babysitt for the Conways. Brittany and Robbie George dated for a while, but his adoptive grandfather made the two of them break up. Brittany and Emma Emerson had planned to leave town, but Emma had left her waiting all night for someone who wouldn't show. Brittany remained in town, and never married. She went to work for the Passion Point Herald. =Childhood= Brittany's mother was kidanpped by The Magic Man when she was only 3 years old. After that she was raised by her father. She never had many friends becuase her father was a shady man who sold drugs. Nobody wanted their kids around Carl. But when her father wasn't high, the two would rent The Lion King and watch it together. It was some of the happiest memories of her childhood. Brittany would often have to bail her father out of jail. As such she met Tim Conway, who looked after her in whatever ways he could. =High School= Brittany started high school in 2009. It was hard for her, because she didn't have many friends. But she and Emma Emerson started being friends despite their fathers differences. She also started babysitting for the Conways to earn herself a little money. It was hard for her with her dad being a drug dealer. She couldn't make many friends, and a lot of people liked picking on her. But she always dreamed of leaving town. Brittany had pretty good grades in school. She also volunteered at the Passion Point Herald, as she loved writing. =Passion Point Psychopath Murders= During the Passion Point Psychopath murders her father was a suspect in the murders. It was also during this time that Dan Grieves drugged her and questioned her about The Magic Man. Unfortunately she didn't know anything. He also interrogated her father. Brittany and Emma planned on leaving town during the murders. As the investigation was wrapping up, Emma and Brittany were to meet at the gates to town. Brittany arrived there early, and waited until the sun came up. But Emma never showed up. After that she returned home, and her dad consoled her with Ice Cream and The Lion King. =After the Murders= Brittany finished High School, and then got a job at the Passion Point Herald. Her father tried getting off of drugs, not so successfully, but still he did better. Brittany took a job at the Passion Point Herald writing articles which is what she had always wanted. She never married, nor did she ever have another boyfriend. It was painful working with her ex-boyfriend. And she hated seeing Emma, who promised to run away with her, but broke her promise. But Brittany refused to leave because her father needed her. =Quotes= "I'm not sure... to be honest. I get this weird feeling from him. You know?" - On Detective Grieves "My dad refers to those who are poor as 'pigs' and those who are not as 'wolves'." Category:Female Characters Category:MISTX4 Characters Category:Characters Category:MISTX0